Reflections
by Lukin08
Summary: I know I owe you an update on the Ice Master, but I was distracted. Here's one of my submissions from Anna Week on Tumblr that just ended. May I interest you in this for the time being? Anna reflects on her life as it is right now. Blah horrible summary, but give it a shot. It's sweet.
Anna sits on the rocking chair enjoying the early summer breeze on her face. She puts down her knitting, closing her eyes to savor the sound of the rustling of trees. She'd sit out here for hours if she could. The warmth of the sun on her face catches her attention. It's made its way higher in the sky and it will be lunch time soon. She rises carefully from her chair and off the porch to the door. Much has changed here over the years, but the porch is probably her favorite additions. To sit out there and breathe the fresh air is freeing. Anna always craves the openness.

She walks by the fireplace and over to the kitchen. It's one of the few things that haven't changed around here. The main room has been expanded, with a widened kitchen area, room for a larger table and more seating. One wouldn't even recognize the space if not for the fireplace, a solid figure in the middle of the room. And yet, there's a familiarity that's never left. To the back left is the entrance to her bedroom. She insisted it remain the same. She likes it cozy. To the right of the fireplace is now an entrance to a small hallway that leads to two more bedrooms, both larger than hers.

Anna fetches a mug from the ice box. She walks over to the table taking a drink of the cool, refreshing tea. Her eyes drift over to the piece of sturdy wood used as part of the door frame. It's an entire log that also helps support the roof. The log is nicked and scraped and looks as if it's been abused. Upon closer inspection, the intentional notches become visible with names and dates carved next to each one. Each birthday height and growth spurt preserved in time, carved out with a father's loving hand. She smiles fondly at the memories trying not to tear up.

Anna reminds herself there are still more memories and notches in the wood to make as she hears the laughing and shouting of her children coming through the forest. She grabs the mug and walks out on the porch, leaning on one of the posts. Her three oldest come bounding out of the trees into the clearing. They are a rag tag bunch that no one would ever think to call royal from the looks of them right now and Anna wouldn't have it any other way. They wear clothing that is free from the fancy and proper attire required too often at the palace. Their hair is mussed; braids half out and eyes lit up in the pure bliss of childhood. There are no expectations of them up here and Anna can see the small weight of palace life lift from them. It's not that they aren't happy at the castle. It's just different up here.

Elsa would probably not approve, Anna chuckles, thinking about her sister. The doting aunt prefers the children in a slightly more reserved setting. But Elsa forgets sometimes these are Bjorgman children. They slide down banisters, trip over their own feet, scrape their knees, climb the highest trees and have independent streaks that can drive a person mad, particularly their nanny and tutors. These children were born to run free. They can't help it, it's a trait inherited from both their parents.

Besides, Anna thinks, it's good for them. They need to be away from castle life now and then, especially her oldest. Unless something unexpected happens, he'll be King one day. He's almost eleven and within the palace he's been tutored and trained to take on this role since he was born. Out here he gets to just be a boy that laughs and sings and plays with his siblings and the neighboring children on the mountain. They treat him and address him no differently than anyone else. Anna sees his eyes light up during these moments and she sometimes feels a pang of guilt that his freedom of an unknown future has been sacrificed for the other children.

He's been following his father up the mountains with the Royal Harvesting team since he was seven. In fact he was joined by his eight year old sister this past winter. She's fiercely competitive and would not accept that only boys went harvesting. She's appointed herself supervisor of all the harvesters. They'll often stop here at the cabin overnight before making their way to the farther sites. Anna wonders if they're more excited for the trips or the time with their father.

She doesn't have the heart to tell Kristoff that their youngest son cries for almost half a day and is sour mood for the other half any time he leaves, especially if one or both of his older siblings are in tow. Soon, little one, soon. He's five and Kristoff told him he could join them when he turned seven. This is the one Anna watches. While Bulda says their oldest is the spitting image of Kristoff at that age, it's their youngest son that has his build. He's all blond hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders, strong legs and tall with a grumpy disposition just like his papa. Anna's checked the notches and he's an inch taller than his brother was at the same age. He's set to inherit the Ice Master Position and run the Royal Harvesting and Timber Teams if he chooses. _Chooses_. He has a choice. Anna likes the sound of that word.

A small scuffle breaks out between the siblings and Anna can see her fiery daughter isn't backing down from her brothers. She's about to say something when they all hear a whistle and Kristoff rounds the corner of the cabin with their two-year-old in his arm. It's his warning to them to cease before he has to interject more. The children know better and move on to something else. Kristoff's always been the better one with discipline.

Their youngest is in her clingy stage and can usually be found wherever Kristoff is. He indulges her, knowing this time is fleeting. But right now, she is wiggling out of his hold. Kristoff sets her down and she's off in the direction of her sister and brothers. She's a flash of platinum hair and is surprising fast for those chubby little legs. Her features are reminiscent of her aunt. Anna's caught Elsa's concerned looks and always reassures her that it will be fine if anything ever materializes. So far there have been no signs, but it wouldn't matter if there were.

Kristoff's eyes meet Anna's and he smiles and walks over to her. Anna hands him the mug. Anna takes a moment to study his face. His thirties, so far, have suited him. But his twenties also did and she imagines his forties and beyond will too. Kristoff's found his balance over the years between a royal life he wasn't born into and his desire to be free and self-sufficient. Anna can see the peace in his eyes. Those eyes that look at her the same way they did when they were courting. Their intensity can burn holes into her the best way possible. He leans back against the other post, takes a sip and follows her gaze over to the four mini versions of them.

"Still up for going?" he asks.

Anna smiles, nods in agreement and Kristoff makes his way into the cabin. _Their_ cabin.

Of all the places she' been and all the things she's done, Anna still feels the most comfortable up here. Her life is more fulfilling than she could have even dreamed. Elsa gave her the reigns when she was ready to become a diplomat for Arendelle. She's traveled almost all of Europe and beyond with Kristoff usually by her side. They make a formidable team as representatives of Arendelle. But it's here. Right here at this simple cabin, where she could live out the rest of her life content as can be.

This cabin has meant so much. It's a refuge the couple escapes to when the burdens of castle life get to be too much. It's the place where at least two of her children were conceived and where she wants them all to grow up. It's been expanded to accommodate the extra feet that run through it and hosted more rowdy family dinners around the table then she can even count anymore. This cabin has brought her so much joy that it's almost too much to comprehend.

She can't stop the tears this time.

Anna doesn't notice Kristoff come back out with the basket and blankets in hand. He sets the contents down and presents her a handkerchief. Anna accepts and Kristoff folds his arms together around her waist. She wipes her eyes and lays a hand over his. She lets in a deep breath catching his scent and reminds herself this is real. And maybe it's not the wood and stone of the cabin that she loves so much, but the feelings she has here and the company she keeps.

"How did you know I needed this?" she asks.

"Ahh, you always tend to get a little emotional when you're like this."

"Do not." She swats back at his shoulder.

He kisses her cheek. "Whatever you say, love."

Kristoff and Anna have four children. Two boys. Two girls. By the end of the year they will have five. Anna's thrilled. She'll have as many of his children her body will allow. She's still young, but knows sooner than later the time will come when there will be no more babies. She's okay with whatever life brings her.

Kristoff holds her just a little tighter. "Are you sure we aren't off by a month or so? Don't remember you showing as much this early with the others."

She's not off. "Each baby is has a mind of its own, Kristoff."

But he's right. There's something slightly different about this time. Everything is more intense- her emotions, her sickness, her cravings. Anna wonders. The family is going to see the trolls tomorrow night. They dare not tell the children yet- none of them will sleep tonight if they know. Anna wants to speak with Bulda. For each pregnancy, Bulda has offered Anna the gift of knowledge on the sex of the child and each time Anna has respectively declined. But she has a thought burning inside her and hopes if Bulda carries this information, she'll have an answer to Anna's question. Is it possible? Is she crazy for thinking this? Could she be carrying more than one? She'll find out tomorrow, she supposes.

But now it's time for a family picnic up by the waterfall. Kristoff takes Anna's hand walking towards the path and calls for the children. This is all she ever wanted, all she ever dreamed of. She's knows she's right where she should be watching her children's smiles when they run to her as she walks hand in hand with her love.


End file.
